<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃离拉斯维加斯 by sakaiyuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562626">逃离拉斯维加斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaiyuri/pseuds/sakaiyuri'>sakaiyuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaiyuri/pseuds/sakaiyuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人au<br/>上条当麻在赌城遇见了一方通行<br/>注意避雷：1.站街mob前提方，有少量木一、垣一元素；<br/>应该算是年龄操作，方17、18，条21（赌城21周岁才能赌）；<br/>涉及暴力、sq，骂人比较野；<br/>HE，涉及角色死亡；<br/>超屑文，主要是我自己爱吃嘻嘻嘻嘻；<br/>最后重复一遍，雷者勿入，瞎了不关我事，因为以上雷点被雷到来骂我的，爬。</p><p>写屑文的想法来自于Cheers Elephant 的歌 Peoples以及社会学类选修课上老师提到的赌博、性*交易（然而后来去查了发现是赌城所在的内华达州合法，但是赌城所在的县城不合法，因为要维持社会治安）合法的拉斯维加斯。时间线大概是在上世纪九十年代。卡文的战线很长，可能导致不同段落存在文风上的不同。全文约13000字，可能遭到的pb的地方已经手动打码。祝阅读愉快。有错误欢迎指正。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逃离拉斯维加斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>等到了八月末，夜里的温度下坠得比老虎机的金属操纵杆还要迅速。流水霓虹，一对镶着金边的红樱桃在转轴上停下，拉斯维加斯的黎明刚刚点亮。</p><p>01</p><p>上条当麻从赌场里出来的时候差点绊倒在门口的水泥台阶上，外边干巴巴的冷风抢先一步灌进敞开的衬衫口，带来一个响亮的喷嚏，震得整个肺都疼起来。刚才在旅馆里倒的那点威士忌大概是挤进了血液里，还留一部分在胃袋里和着酸水翻涌，高挑的路灯全都岔开了三个头，晃成半圆的彩虹。<br/>他的意识好像还留在太平洋上空的经济舱里，头顶上的空调出风口把冷气拍在他的脸上，忽冷忽热。他伸直了腿去跨台阶，鞋头磕到地上的石子，又是一个趔趄。裤子上该有个灰白的脚印，他迟钝地感受到保安硬邦邦的劣质皮鞋底，于是伸了手去拍。<br/>上条当麻，一个随处可见的普通大学生，性别男，21岁，日本人，英语很差，特点是倒霉，来这里的方式是被损友塞上飞机。<br/>“...穿的篮球鞋鞋底比保安的还硬。”<br/>上条抱着赌场门口的灯柱嘟嘟囔囔地回想了一下自己是谁，为什么在这里，最后意识到用身上所有钱换来的那些花花绿绿的筹码,九成吃进了赌博机的投币口里，剩下的几个还在牌桌旁边的塑料小桶里躺着。<br/>这是不等价交换。<br/>他盯着地上缺了一角的红色砖块这么想。一分钱应该有一分钱的快乐，很多钱应该要有很多的快乐。他明白这种快乐是暂时的，可就算是暂时的快乐也分档次。上条以为自己买的是一场烟火秀的门票，实际上拿到手的是一把小孩子玩的劣质火炮。就只有那么一点点的快乐，全在操纵杆撞击底座的瞬间炸开，用力拉下操纵杆的时候，就好像自己在努力地做些什么一样。<br/>他不想回去拿那点筹码了。不幸啊，他这么喊。</p><p>现在大概晚上八九点钟，街上人和车，狗和灯都多了起来，风把树叶和女郎的裙子吹得哗哗响。上条抱着灯柱，无所事事地看着眼前走过的金色波浪和黑色皮肤，想不起自己来这里是要做些什么。五颜六色的人潮里，有条白色的影子从他身边擦过，往他手里塞了点什么。<br/>一张小卡片。<br/>上条努力聚拢了视线，硬质卡片上印着几个套着低胸背心和包臀短裙的成熟女郎。就算他看不大懂上面的英文，也能明白这是什么意思。<br/>他抬起头，向影子离开的方向看去，密集的人群早就把刚才的一切都淹没了，剩了一对白色的兔耳在水面上支棱着。他捏紧了卡片，想从人群的缝隙中挤过去。新来的酒鬼和赌客从转角的计程车上涌下来，吹嘘着今晚要赢进口袋里的几万美金。直行的人流被冲散了，散发着酒精与汗液味道的灼热气团横亘在他和那条白影之间，撑开一条巨大的裂缝。<br/>他被迫挤在横向的人流里，突然感到一阵莫大的恐惧。他说等等，母语叽里咕噜地从嘴里冒出来，很大声。<br/>他伸手去拨挤在一起的人，阻力大得像在泥沼中游泳。</p><p>02</p><p>一方通行踩着5cm的黑色高跟，像赌场里发牌的女郎一样翻弄手里的卡片，如果遇到路边有犯晕发愣的酒鬼，就随便抽出一张塞进他们的手里，然后在他们反应过来之前慢步离开。大片裸露的背部皮肤让他感到有点冷了，一方通行不耐烦地扯了扯紧得像杀人道具一样黑色颈带，在心里狠狠咒骂送衣服过来的垣根帝督。<br/>人模狗样。<br/>街道对面一个秃了顶的男人像是看见了什么熟人一样朝他小步跑来，把手搭上他的腰，问他还记不记得前几天的事。一方通行面无表情地盯着男人脸上的肥肉看了半天，又瞥了一眼搭在腰上乱捏的手，眉头故意皱得像是在苦苦思索的样子，然后才露出一副很苦恼的神情来。</p><p>“你谁啊？”</p><p>男人愣了一下，然后笑了，用空着的那只手去摸衬衣口袋。<br/>“你不记得我也没关系。”<br/>他掏出一盒半新的摩尔，夹起咖啡色的一支擦着一方通行毫无血色的嘴唇塞进他的嘴里。<br/>我不抽烟。一方通行的眉毛压着，倒也没把烟吐出去。</p><p>“我知道你抽不惯，闻到点味儿就呛得清醒了。”<br/>男人又从裤袋里摸出打火机来。火焰咔地从喷嘴里立起来。</p><p>我认识你的养父。男人的眼神分明是在侮辱，说这话时却像是要在什么上流聚会上认识一个谁家的千金小姐。<br/>跳动着的橘红色火焰和男人的笑脸一起凑过来。一方通行没打算低头，他的大拇指压在弹簧开关上好久了。<br/>怎么样，记起前几天的事了吗。</p><p>一方通行眯着眼看对街麦当劳闪亮的招牌，只说一句话。<br/>滚。</p><p>好的好的。男人嬉皮笑脸地松手，从车缝蹭着回去，摆出一副很有风度的样子来。那祝你像往常一样有个愉快的夜晚。</p><p>一方通行环着手臂向前晃了几步，顺手把手里剩的那叠卡片甩进垃圾桶。还没被点燃的烟草味钻进鼻腔，不那么刺激，可他还是咳起来，牙齿把醋纤滤嘴上烫金的more咬得像汽水瓶里的塑料吸管一样扁。<br/>妈的，真恶心。<br/>他把手撑在路旁半人高的栏杆上，一阵阵冷风刺激得他想吐。<br/>一堆喝得烂醉的赌客在他旁边的路口下了车，带来一团膨胀的热空气，一方通行低着头，没去理那几个想请他喝酒的人。</p><p>“等等！”<br/>他听到身后有人用日语这样喊，出于对母语本能的反应，一方通行回过头。一个东亚男人顶着乱翘的刺猬头从那团热空气里挤出来，黑蓝色的眼珠子看着他，一边喘气一边露出笑容。</p><p>03</p><p>上条当麻从沼泽里游上岸，看到那条白影侧倚着栏杆，勃艮第酒一样红的眼睛盯着他。毛茸茸的白色兔耳发夹从他脱色的头发里自然长出来，除了黑色胶衣上的那点反光，全身上下连着眼神都苍白至极。</p><p>“你叫我？”<br/>一方通行叼着滤嘴被咬折的摩尔转身背靠栏杆，故意拿英语呛上条。他一向讨厌这种满身酒气让保安从赌场里轰出来的落魄家伙，毕竟这类人多半输光了家当，穷得叮当响。<br/>上条愣了一下，意识到对方不一定是因为听得懂日语才回头的。他那点口语水平早就让酒精搅得一团糟，说话前在肚子里打个流畅草稿的可能性比老虎机转出三对樱桃还低。<br/>“你...卡片...没有......”<br/>刺猬头青年拿着一方通行刚刚塞给他的卡片一顿比划，配合上几个挤得稀碎的单词。<br/>你说卡片上没有我？听完他的话，一方通行眯起眼笑了。<br/>所以你的意思是，想要我吗？</p><p>唔姆。黑发男人抿起嘴摇头，食指摩挲着卡片组织语言。一方通行看着他局促不安的样子，只觉得好笑。这是什么锁国级的英语水平。<br/>这样是违法的，你看起来还没成年，是被人逼的吧？逼你这么做的人真是混蛋，你应该去上学。上条捏着那张卡片，几乎是手脚并用地协助对方理解自己嘴里蹦出的单词。<br/>“你跟我走吧。”</p><p>一方通行的鞋跟在缺了角的红砖块上敲得咚咚响，他凑到刚好和他一样高的男人面前，去瞪那对湿漉漉的黑蓝色眼睛。他在里面看到面目模糊的自己。他猜他现在的表情一定十分扭曲。<br/>哼？你是在看不起我吗？一方通行笑得弯了腰，头顶的长耳朵都跟着抖起来，许久未有的强烈情感把他炸得七零八落。<br/>上条看那两滴苍白得看不见倒影的血液瞪着他，感到面前的人和自己一样疲惫不堪。白色的人蜷缩着尖叫，身体在笑，话说得平静，表情却是愤怒的。<br/>听好了，没人逼我。一方通行笑够了，抬起头眯着眼睛看他。没有钱就滚蛋。说完转身就走。他马上感到手腕被牢牢扣住了，身后的人磕磕巴巴地用英语说自己有钱。<br/>一方通行感受着手腕上奇异的热传递，几乎不可察觉地叹了一口气，灼热的温度简直要把他烫伤。<br/>你大可不必再拿这种下三路的英语折磨我的耳朵。他用日语这么说着，转动被扣住的手，反过来抓住了上条的手臂。我知道你有钱。<br/>他盯被灯光污染了的橘红色天空，试图给自己找个这么做的理由。说起来，垣根那个混蛋好像说过他今晚要回内华达？<br/>你身上有打火机吗？白色的人回头看他，上下摇动嘴里的咖啡色香烟。<br/>抱歉啊，我不抽烟。抽烟对身体不好！上条对一方通行露出歉意的笑容，然后又急切地做了个健康小贴士。<br/>嘁，没有就没有，婆婆妈妈。一方通行瞪了上条一眼，很干脆地吐掉嘴里的烟，突然又笑了。<br/>那行啊。他说。</p><p>“你跟我走吧。”</p><p>04</p><p>一方通行拉着上条穿过主路上的人群，拐进一条黑漆漆的暗巷后，转过身来拍掉了他的右手。</p><p>诶？<br/>身后的人发出疑惑的单音节词。</p><p>太烫了，你是火炉吗？<br/>一方通行缩回自己的左手，感到全身都在跟着发烫。<br/>接下来跟在我后面走。</p><p>05</p><p>在水泥和垃圾桶组成的巷子里拐了几个弯后，进了一个冷清些的街区。<br/>上条一路上絮絮叨叨地问，一大堆问题砸得一方通行的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。</p><p>你是当你在参加联谊会还是准备跟我结婚？马上就到地方了，给我闭嘴。<br/>街区零星的灯光里立着一座独栋旅馆，暗了几粒灯珠的彩色招牌又蓝又绿地闪。门口的水泥墙上有个卡片上一般装束的金发女人半倚着吐烟，嘴唇上的口红被蹭掉了些。那女人本是循着声懒懒地抬眼，看清了那点白色身后的人后砸了咂嘴。<br/>上条让那对深陷眼窝里的灰蓝色眼珠看得浑身不自在。</p><p>“哈，想不到你也会带这种输了个干净的回来？”<br/>她看向一方通行，表情变得生动起来。<br/>“你的眼光什么时候变得这么差了？”</p><p>闭嘴，老女人。一方通行捂着鼻子在那女人身边顿了一脚，毫不客气地瞪了她一眼。沙龙的烟味太冲了，跟你一样。<br/>金发女人低低地笑了，眯了灰蓝色的眼珠转移对象。涂了红色甲油的手指夹着燃了半截的沙龙，抖了几颗橙红色的火星到地上的水坑里。<br/>小弟弟，要不要和姐姐玩？小心被那家伙一身骨头给硌坏了。</p><p>喷到脸上的烟气带了点薄荷味，是那种干巴巴又刺鼻的潮湿。上条被猛地呛了一下，慌忙低了头跟上先一步踩进旅馆的白影。<br/>他先是听到女人不均匀的呼吸声，然后传来她气急败坏的叫声，应该是在骂着些他听不懂的脏话。白色的人跟打瞌睡的前台拿了房间钥匙，也不知道听没听到。紧接着从顶楼突然炸开的音乐声把女人的声音盖过去了。<br/>木原！一方通行用日语对着楼上吼了一声。把你他妈的噪音给我关小一点！<br/>楼上传来什么东西翻倒在地上的闷响，音乐大到上条都伸手捂住了耳朵。<br/>怎么？老子放点音乐碍着你被人*了吗小兔崽子？楼上那个叫木原的男人马上用不堪入耳的脏话吼了回来。</p><p>我倒是担心爸爸嫖女人的时候那玩意儿被音乐给震萎了呢。一方通行捏着钥匙示意上条跟上，一边上楼一边讥笑着回应。<br/>“你说是吧，爸——爸？”</p><p>老子现在没空理你。楼上传来男人的笑声，音乐被换成了女人的尖叫。晚一点让你这个小混蛋亲自试试到底萎没萎，这音乐就留着给你了，到时候可别叫得比音乐还大声，啊？<br/>木原的话实在是难听的很，上条一时消化不来这么大的信息量，一方通行倒是一脸无所谓，熟门熟路地在二楼找到了房间。在他处理生锈锁孔的空当，上条打量起了这儿的走廊。壁纸已经看不出原来的颜色了，污渍吸附在均匀的小凸起上，奇异的颗粒感看上去像是做旧了的喷漆画。几块成分不明的水渍在地上的绒毯上趴着，红色的绒毛缠结在一起，黏成一个个硬块，活像几月几年不曾洗头的流浪汉。<br/>面前的人虽然拿着钥匙，那架势却像是要入室抢劫，大片裸露的背上两块肩胛骨随着他暴力开锁的动作耸动。<br/>纯白的蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。上条这么想。他是溅满污泥的走廊中唯一的纯白。<br/>那个叫木原的，是你的父亲？<br/>狗屎一样的监护人罢了。锁舌弹开，发出一声马上就要报废的巨响，门终于是开了。说了多少次了，混账给的钱全进混账的腰包，就不能来换个锁？<br/>你先进去。一方通行抬头，看见上条茫然的脸。啧，钥匙卡住了。</p><p>“难道说......”<br/>他笑得十分恶劣。</p><p>“你想开着门做吗？”<br/>上条浑身一个激灵，摇头摆手乖乖进去。</p><p>06</p><p>房间不大不小，刚进门左手边就是浴室，再往里走些是一张双人床，还有一张木桌，桌旁的地上放着一台半新的收音机。<br/>和走廊不一样，这里很干净，看起来像是在异国独居的留学生的房间。上条不太好意思穿着鞋在木地板上多踩，就在木桌旁站住了。<br/>背后传来关门的声音，上条回过头，看到一方通行正在把兔耳摘下来。<br/>在那干站着做什么？你是被班主任叫到办公室里训话的小学生吗？</p><p>地板太干净了，我需要脱鞋吗？<br/>还真是，我是第一次碰到你这种。一方通行用手去理乱了的头发，表情一半生气一半笑。你到底真傻假傻，给我到床上坐着。<br/>啊啊好的。上条听话地往里走。既然服务生把房间打扫得这么干净，为什么不把走廊也清理一下呢？<br/>嘁，连锁都不换，哪来什么打扫房间的服务生，你想得可真舒服。一方通行翻了个大白眼，踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，赤脚走了进来。每次那群下三滥玩得花了，我都得清理半天。<br/>“如果不清理干净的话，我就会恶心得想吐。”<br/>房间里没开灯，在灯光稀疏的街区，能很好地看清月亮。上条去看光着脚站在床边的人，身边的颜色素净。冷的月光打进来，唯独他是浑身干涩的浊白。像只翅膀落灰的白蛾，已经在普罗米修斯带来火种前的黑夜里飞了太久。</p><p>“呃？”<br/>等到上条反应过来时，他已经陷在柔软的白色床单里了。血液里的酒精又一冲上来，知觉模糊起来。<br/>“看够了吗？”<br/>一方通行跨坐在他身上，居高临下地看着他。青灰色的血管浅浅地浮在白到透明的皮肤上，死一样。上条突然之间有一种错觉。他已经死了。他已经死了，在从现在开始倒数回去不知道几年几天几个小时的某个瞬间。<br/>看够了是吧？白色的人该是生气了，伸了手去解上条的腰带，手里的动作恶狠狠的。上条赶紧擒住那双细瘦得几乎只剩下骨头的手臂。<br/>不要再做这种事了。他的眼神和他手心的温度一样炽热。<br/>跟我回去吧，跟我回去吧。<br/>一方通行想起之前在街上问他讨要糖果的小孩。这是他最不擅长应付的，近乎哀求又绝对坚定的，寻找着什么的眼神。他从那对黑蓝色的宝石里看见自己的眼睛，然后他想起他其实一直都能逃走，任何时候。但是这没有意义，无意义的门被打开后，只会涌入与之前别无二致的无意义。<br/>这座喧嚣到疯狂的城市同时又寂静到荒凉。充当日光的霓虹灯，收音机里暧昧轻佻的音乐，甚至于在街角慢慢腐败的垃圾和身上刚刚结痂的伤口，都成了支撑着他的那块薄木板。一方通行不确定眼前这个男人是不是一个看起来新鲜的无意义，又或者只是他没有那个资格去做出回应。<br/>他已经足够疲惫，不想再做类似的思考了。</p><p>“你有什么梦想没法实现吗？还是没能成功拯救某个人？”<br/>他抿起嘲笑的嘴角，俯下身去，舌尖抵着犬牙探出一小截。<br/>“让你沦落到妄想拯救我？英雄先生？”</p><p>上条无法回答，他的手包着一方通行的手，那点白色连呼吸都比他的要凉。他的眼睛是生锈的湖水，白色的睫羽像死去的野草一样颤动。但是，他还活着。<br/>他还活着！上条在湖水里看到了小小的漩涡，他本能地不再去想在这之前的所有事。<br/>“你还活着！”上条毫无征兆地笑起来，说着太好了，然后松开一方通行的手，转而抱住了他。</p><p>混账，你到底喝了多少酒？这下轮到一方通行乱了阵脚，他实在无法理解上条的思考回路。你给我放开！<br/>他的手臂被挤压在两个人的身体之间，动弹不得。虽然和别人的身体接触已经多到让他厌恶的地步了，但这样单纯的拥抱从未有过，也完全习惯不过来。他感受到对方强有力的心跳，然后是自己的，那么一点点的跳动，从胸腔往外扩散开来。<br/>原来他这是还活着啊？一方通行的视线被白色的床单覆盖了，他别过头去，朝着上条的肩膀咬了下去。上条惨叫一声，反射性地松开了抱着他的手。一方通行用力挣开上条的手臂，揪着他的衣领往床上丢。<br/>还活着是吧？行啊，那就来好好体验活着的乐趣吧，处男。一方通行把膝盖顶到上条当麻的两腿之间，挑衅一样地往上蹭，腾出来的手去解他的衬衣纽扣。上条一时间爬不起来，两只手伸直了在空中胡乱挥舞。<br/>背后的收音机突然爆发出一阵断断续续的歌声，唱着什么“one life forever”。<br/>啧。一方通行不耐烦地抬起头来，毫不客气地撑着上条的胸口翻下床铺，用他白生生的腿做道具，以最暴力的手段把那台可怜的机器踹到静音。<br/>“真扫兴。”<br/>就这木原还能硬得起来？一方通行对着收音机低低地骂了几句，回头抓了一套衣服扔到上条身上让他滚去洗澡。上条在腿上把衣服叠好，听话地钻进了浴室。<br/>浴室里的灯透过磨砂玻璃照过来，一方通行拉开木桌的抽屉，用翻出来的剪刀把脖子上的颈带剪断，然后开始脱身上的黑色胶衣。还没等他完全换好衣服，浴室里就传来一声惊叫。<br/>他实在是没想到这家伙连热水器的开关都摸不清。</p><p>07</p><p>上条那点酒劲还没过去，脑子大抵是不太清醒，刚勉强扒开淋浴头的开关，就让冷水给冲了个清醒，差点没摔进旁边的浴缸里。<br/>你是喝到酒精中毒了吗？连热水器的开关都......你他妈穿着衣服洗澡？</p><p>上条抹了一把脸上的冷水，看见一方通行套在一件宽大的白色T恤里瞪他。他再低头看自己，剩在身上的衬衫和内裤都湿透了。还好他把鞋脱在浴室门口了，不幸中的万幸嘛。<br/>我现在绝对清醒了。似乎是怕对方不相信，上条当麻把手放在热水开关上。热水开关在这。他本以为一方通行给他一个白眼就会走了，可没想到对方竟然当着他的面脱起了上衣。除了裹着苍白皮肤向外隆起的肋骨，还有一件事让他更加在意。一方通行的下半身一丝不挂。他的脸暂时让掀起的衣服遮住了，看着还很青涩的性器和大腿的皮肤一样白，在平坦的小腹下安静地躺着。<br/>你你你你要干什么？上条叫得比刚刚被冷水浇头还大声。<br/>“当然是洗澡啊。”<br/>一方通行把脱下来的衣服扔到铁架子上，走到上条身边拧开了热水开关。热水从淋浴头的小出口里四散开来，烟雾弹一样炸开的温热水汽模糊了他的视线。<br/>上条感到自己的衣领被小心翼翼地攥住了，一方通行的声音在水流的冲撞下变得暧昧不清。<br/>“你说我们这算是在干什么啊，英雄先生。”<br/>那条看起来随时都有可能骨折的手臂突然向下发力，崩掉了上条一整排衣扣。一方通行发了狠一样把上条往地上推，他的力气算不上多大，但沾了水的瓷砖地面冰一样，上条脚底打滑，臀部撞上硬邦邦的砖块，疼得倒吸冷气。白色的人一把压上来，跨坐到他身上，右腿曲起放进两人之间的缝隙里，膝盖顶着他的胸口把他的上半身也按到地上。<br/>现在你再给我说一遍，你来这里做什么？热水打在一方通行的背上，沿着身体的轮廓滴下来。他的头发全湿了，软趴趴地贴在脸上。一场可预期的暴风雨拍打在这头野兽身上，但他无处可避，只得摆出一副尖锐又危险的样子来，好让自己看起来不那么可怜。<br/>我想你跟我一起离开这里。上条直视那双鸽血石一样的眼睛，不知道是第几次重复这样的话。<br/>“噗，哈...哈哈哈，我看起来像一只很好救助的落水狗吗？”<br/>一方通行包着细白皮肉的手骨垂到地上，两粒红玻璃珠血一样，谁也没有看。细瘦的肩膀和胸口跟着从肺部挤压出的笑声起伏，活像一具在诡异祭典中被巫师复活的僵尸。<br/>跟你走，就算走了又怎样呢？他把手背过去，精准地抓住上条两腿间那根炙热的玩意儿，任由它在冰凉的指腹和骨节的摩挲下挺立。你能感受到吗？冰凉的苍白的躯体俯下身来，对着已经开始喘息的上条发问。<br/>“你能感受到吧？这种快感还有......”<br/>骨架一样瘦的手突然收紧，一方通行用指甲不轻不重地刮过性器充血的表面，惹得躺在地上的人发出一声痛呼。<br/>“疼痛。”<br/>我已经快要感受不到它们了，这两样能够确认我存在的东西。一方通行把另一只手贴在上条的胸口上，在这之下是一个跳动着的，鲜活的生命。他时常怀疑自己的神志是否与身体分离，不出意外的话，他应该早已死去，可他又偏偏还活着。没有任何支撑点，像悬浮在空无一物的真空之中，活着和死去都找不到半点理由。你应该把我看作飞蛾，而你是一样有意义的事物，英雄先生。<br/>“你是火。”</p><p>一方通行好像在对方的眼睛里看到巨大的悲恸，一场从蓝到近乎于黑的深海中卷起的海啸。他起身去亲吻一方通行的唇，这回两人都在热水的淋浴之下了。上条用舌头撬开一方通行的牙齿，实际上两人都没什么接吻的经验，只是胡乱地在口腔中搅动，毫无章法地纠缠对方的舌头。直到温水让他们几乎就要窒息，两人才松开了对方。一方通行剧烈地喘息着，刚刚明明快要无法呼吸，他却感到上条在溺水时向他渡了一口空气。心脏为了向努力工作的肺输送足够的血液而搏动着，连身上最浅层的血管都要跟着跳动起来。</p><p>“你不是飞蛾，我也不是火。”<br/>上条抱着一方通行的身体，从头顶浇下的水柱让两人都快睁不开眼睛。<br/>“那你就告诉我啊！我是什么？我到底是什么？我应该是什么？”<br/>这种感觉实在是太奇怪了，凭什么啊？凭什么他又活过来？一方通行歇斯底里地尖叫，手臂和腿都曲作防御的姿态，拼命要挣开上条的手。上条抱紧了一方通行，轻拍他僵直的脊背。<br/>“你是人，我也是人。”<br/>你知道吗，你一开始就该上了我。现在也是。上条吃下了他所有激烈的抵抗，他简直要用尽全身的力气，还是拿他毫无办法。我求你，你进来，进来好吗？一方通行的声音在颤抖。<br/>最后更像是一次双方的妥协，他们在浴室暖黄色的灯光下交融，两颗心脏贴合在一起，做着对方的起搏器。温水洗刷过两具身体，冲走所有黏腻的液体和喘息。</p><p>08</p><p>你走吧，窗户旁边有一根水管，你可以沿着它滑下去。一方通行坐在床上，头发还在滴水。见一旁的人没有反应，他就用手肘顶了顶上条示意他快点走。这里才二楼，摔不死你。<br/>为什么？<br/>你还问我为什么？你早就在赌场把钱输光了吧？等楼上那帮下三滥下来，我可保不了你。一方通行都懒得抬头理他。楼上果真传来了不少人下楼的声音。喂，你这人有没有在听啊，他们可没我这么好说话。<br/>我不是问这个。上条没有半点要走的意思。你为什么不和我一起走？<br/>我他妈，不对，是你他妈没时间跟我扯这些东西。我跟你走？走去哪？走了之后我靠什么活着？一方通行瞪了上条一眼，起身去把房门反锁了。木原手里有备用钥匙，你赶紧给我滚蛋。说完就一个劲儿地把上条往窗户推。你说的没错，我们都是人，你没必要特地来拯救我一个，世界上看得见的看不见的需要拯救的人多到数不过来，随便哪一个都行，我已经够了，快走吧英雄先生。<br/>上条不知该怎么回答，但却也绝不妥协，在窗台和一方通行纠缠起来。门外的人发觉门被反锁后就大声骂了起来，把门砸得砰砰响。<br/>“你以为我没有备用钥匙吗小兔崽子？你最好自己来把门打开......”<br/>门锁处传来一阵奇怪的声响后，门外的叫骂声更大了。<br/>这可是你自找的，木原君，我好心提醒过你要换锁，谁叫你要当聋子呢？一方通行幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，冷不丁被上条拉了出去，反应过来时已经悬在半空中了。<br/>你这人是不是有病？要不是上条单手拉着他挂在水管上，他真想狠狠地揍上条一顿。虽然你真的轻到不像话，但是能请你自己抓一下水管吗？这样比较安全。上条也不反驳，只是对着被他拎着的人笑。一方通行也没别的方案可选，只能伸手捞住水管先上条一步滑了下去。<br/>“喂！你这人到底怎么回事！”<br/>上条一落地就抓着一方通行狂奔，完全不打算考虑背后人的意见。还没跑出多远，转角处就冲出一条脏兮兮的白毛杂种狗来，瘦巴巴的四条腿立在那儿，对着上条就是龇牙咧嘴一顿乱叫。还没等上条想出应对方案，身后的一方通行就捡起脚边的钢筋朝那条狗扔了过去，大声叫它滚。<br/>那条狗大概是个捏软柿子的主，马上低了头认怂让路，那瘦骨嶙峋的样子看着竟然还有点可怜，上条让一方通行突然爆发出的大喝吓了一跳，一时分不出他和那条狗到底谁更疯。<br/>这疯狗一叫，木原就该知道我们跑下来了，想跑的话速度就快点。一方通行算是看懂上条这人的脾气了，他要是不跟他走，两个人都不会有什么好结果。可还没等他们跑到下一个路口，一帮人就围了上来。为首的那个男人染了一头黄发，凶狠的表情都刻进了脸上的黑色刺青，他应该就是一方通行口中的木原。<br/>“你们这是英雄救美呢，还是美救英雄？啊？！”</p><p>上条虽然因为种种原因，在日本时就常常和小混混斗智斗勇，但要论打群架，他是绝对没有那个能耐的。一对一，他还能把握胜算，一对二已经有点悬了，要是一对三，他就只能走为上策。更何况，这群人的身上很可能还带了枪。</p><p>09</p><p>木原带着人把他们揍了个痛快，接着把两人丢进了附近一个废弃的仓库里锁起来，说是第二天再收拾他们。</p><p>你说得对。良久的沉默之后，躺在发潮旧床垫上的上条突然说话了。世界上需要拯救的人太多了，这件事情我早就再清楚不过了。我也没有善良到专门跑到这里救一个恰好碰见的人。</p><p>然后呢？白色的一团躯体缓慢地神展开，拉扯着露出的半截破棉絮撑起上身阿里，拿那两滴猩红的血瞪着他。这就是你把我弄成这幅样子的心得体会？零分。<br/>看到了就一定不会坐视不管，我大概是这样的人吧。上条盯着天花板，摆出一副若有所思的神态来。但是，除此之外，还有更重要的原因，你对我来说是特别的。<br/>“我只是想找一个让我逃离这里的理由。”而你就是这个理由，你的意义远超这个理由。<br/>仓库里只有一口窗和一束惨白的月光，打在两人之间的那块霉斑上。<br/>他扭过头去，一对深蓝透过扬起的细小尘絮照出上好的勃艮第红酒。<br/>“跟我回去后，你可以当个英语老师，我嘛，我有点想家里那只三色猫了。”</p><p>嘁，我还指望着你这跟破床垫一样发霉的脑袋里能敲出点什么来。和月光一样惨白的人朝着他翻了个大白眼，瘦削的肩跟着那股来自肺部的不屑的气流颤动。<br/>但那声波却打在两人的眼上，震落了覆着的薄灰。<br/>一方通行不确定眼前这个男人是不是一个看起来新鲜的无意义，又或者只是他没有那个资格去做出回应。<br/>但他已经足够疲惫，不想再做类似的思考了。</p><p>“正合我意嘛。”</p><p>10</p><p>上条当麻在小巷里拼了命地跑，心脏快要跳出胸腔。<br/>熟悉四周地形的一方通行给他分配了做诱饵的任务，但上条在往前跑的过程中隐隐察觉到有什么地方不太对。虽然上条对自己的长跑能力很有信心，但是不至于完全没有人追上来。<br/>给我拼尽全力跑，被抓了可别怪我。他是...这么说的，没错吧？<br/>前面应该就是他说的地方了。但是，没有人。上条当麻背靠着巷子尽头那块粗糙的水泥墙勉强立住，张了嘴大口喘气。不远处那排灰绿色垃圾箱旁的地面上糊了一滩粘稠的液体。估计是哪个酒鬼不久前在这清了一通肠胃。一团呕吐物散发出的酸臭和酒精味揉在一起，湿乎乎地挤进上条的呼吸道，然后被接着涌进来的空气压进胃袋，搅得剩了一点的酒精和胃酸翻涌起来。他掐着自己的脖子干呕起来，按在墙上的手被粗糙的墙面磨红了一大片。<br/>胃里大概是没有酒了，什么都吐不出来。<br/>上条倚着墙滑坐到地上，盯着两栋大楼夹缝间那点细长的夜空，整座城的灯光把那里染作橙红，一颗星星都看不见。上涌的胃酸灼得食道快要烧起来，眼前不断有白色的电火花炸开。他的酒应该还没醒才对，他这样想。<br/>那好啊，我们一起逃走吧。开什么玩笑？为了这句话，上条先生可是费了不少口舌呢。明明叫我当诱饵的时候还露出那种理所当然幸灾乐祸的恶劣笑容，我可是都忍下来了诶。撑在墙上的右手握成拳头，上条站了起来，重新朝那条巷子走去。当然不能让你这个骗子得逞。</p><p>11</p><p>“你还真是乐于奉献啊一方通行？让人*了还帮人逃跑？你一定觉得自己很伟大吧？连我都快要被感动哭了！”<br/>一方通行被木原甩到地上，刚结痂的伤口里又渗出血来。<br/>“你以为我是什么好人吗木原？我可不记得我有这么说过。”<br/>他从水泥地上爬起来，伸手擦掉了嘴角的血，一如既往地对他的养父露出挑衅一般的笑容。</p><p>“哦？那你把自己整成这副丧家犬的样子是什么？你的恶趣味还是我的恶趣味？”<br/>把你的车钥匙给我。一方通行看向木原挂满钥匙的腰带。<br/>哈？你又想干什么？载着你的罗密欧溜之大吉？你该不会觉得我会蠢到把钥匙给你吧？木原完全没想到一方通行会提出这样的要求。<br/>我知道他在哪儿，我可以在一个小时内把他抓回来。给人希望再带去绝望，这是我的恶趣味，也是你的。一方通行盯着木原的眼睛。你车里的油从来都不够开出拉斯维加斯，不是吗？</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈，好，好你个兔崽子！行啊，那你就试试看。我看你也不介意再挨几顿揍。”<br/>木原解下车钥匙丢给一方通行，摆出一副看笑话的样子来。<br/>我到要看看你能玩出什么花样来！</p><p>一方通行一个人走到停车的地方，浑身上下都挂了彩。他赤着脚把自己囫囵塞进驾驶室里，蜷着身子在磨得褪了点色的皮座上暂时喘了口气。故意给那家伙指了条没人的远路，但愿他不要乱跑。一方通行摸出狗屎监护人丢给他的钥匙拧开了车子，嘴角的撕裂伤上还留着刚凝固的血块。<br/>“啊啊，活着真累。”<br/>他的痛觉神经是刚刚发育完全吗？他现在他妈的浑身都疼。但事情也是头一次变得有趣起来了。<br/>“我真的，相当有干劲呢。”</p><p>12</p><p>还没等上条走几步，一辆银灰色的别克在巷口打了个急转弯，直挺挺地冲了进来，还超没驾驶道德地开着远光灯。上条一下子被晃得什么都看不见，他只能用手遮住眼睛大声喊停。可车都要冲到上条面前了，车上那位没品司机看起来还没有要减速停车的打算，吓得上条以为自己给自己招惹了个要追杀他到天涯海角的仇家。最后那个急刹车光是听声音都像要烧掉一整个刹车片。<br/>上条等眼前晃人的大灯关掉，刚想赶紧从车旁的缝隙跑回原来的地方，就被打开的车门拦住了。<br/>这条巷子太窄了，不适合停车。一条白影从驾驶室里钻出来，手里拎着一瓶喝到一半的汽水，还不忘跟劫后余生的上条先生打个招呼。哟，晚上好啊，英雄先生。<br/>上条看着眼前的一方通行，表情从呆滞变成惊喜。那种恶劣的笑容绝对是本人不会有错。<br/>别这么看着我，迟到的可是你。我看你没来就去搞了辆车。<br/>“不过，现在还有一件事需要你配合一下。”<br/>一方通行仰头把剩下的汽水一口气灌进嘴里，脸色难看地吐了吐舌头。啧，一如既往的难喝。你过来一下。<br/>看着一脸茫然靠近他的上条，一方通行毫无预兆地抡起抓着汽水瓶的右手对着上条的头部来了一记重击。</p><p>13</p><p>木原数多透过酒吧混杂着水汽和污渍的窗格瞥见自己那辆快报废的银灰色别克，一只苍白细瘦的手搭在掉了几块皮的方向盘上。<br/>车窗摇了下来，那个白毛小鬼倚在方向盘上，伸手撩起额前的长刘海。酒吧昏黄的光穿过玻璃，掉在小巷发潮的水泥地上，像一块污渍。他的车剩一半待在干净的黑里，驾驶室里的那团白，白得明晃晃，裹着两滴血一样的酒液对着他笑。木原突然感到什么不大对的地方，小鬼的眼神似乎不大对。从前木原总是拿他当死物看，现在他倒像是用看死物的眼神看他。<br/>这就找到了？动作还挺快的。木原脸上的刺青跟着面部肌肉颤动起来。那个小鬼一如既往地让人感到火大。<br/>他将木桌上的就被叮当哐啷推开，踉踉跄跄地撞出了酒吧的门。那辆银灰的别克老爷一样慢地往巷子深处开，木原打了个酒嗝跟上，决定要狠狠地揍那小鬼一顿。</p><p>14</p><p>上条当麻昏昏沉沉醒来的时候，头疼得发闷，手脚也被人用绳子绑在了一起，动弹不得。他听见黑乎乎的空间之外好像有人在说话，接着就有光照了进来，他这才意识到他所处的地方是那辆别克的后备箱。木原把半个身子探进后备箱，表情还算满意。一方通行在他旁边站着，一言不发。<br/>上条瞥见一方通行的手晃了一下，后备箱的顶盖就掉下来，直直的砸在木原的后脑勺上，木原当即昏死过去，头卡在半掩的后备箱里，和上条面面相觑。接着一方通行把指节卡进这条缝隙，掀起松动的后备箱，摸索着拔出插在木原皮带上的枪。<br/>那条细瘦的白色鬼影，那个男人的样子，把他的养父一脚踹到地上，任由他死人一样翻滚，看也不看他一眼，沾了不知谁的血的白色鬓发尾梢染得黑红，胡乱散着，遮掉了所有表情。<br/>“相信你是要付出代价的。”<br/>手枪的击锤被压下，银色的金属外壳圈出黑色的枪口，苍白色的脸转向上条，食指放在扳机上。<br/>“要么是我，要么是你，要么是他。”</p><p>砰。一方通行把象声词念得轻飘飘，却比同时爆发的枪声还要响。生长着染作劣质黄色头发的脑袋沉默着将灼热的铅弹吞下。他拨开散在眼前的乱发，露出眼角一大块淤青，笑得平静，死一样浑浊的白上浮起了一点生气。仅仅相信你是不够的。<br/>后备箱的顶盖狠狠甩下，车外又传来五颗枪响。上条的脑袋嗡嗡作响，嘴巴张了张，发不出一点声音。车门被拉开，驾驶室里坐上来一个人。<br/>“绳子不是死结，自己弄开。”<br/>别克左边的轮胎碾过一个软趴趴的东西，从干净的黑里冲出去。</p><p>15</p><p>不知道车往前开了多久，上条当麻终于挣扎着从抖得厉害的后备箱里爬起来，透过车座和后备箱之间窄窄的一点空隙看到驾驶座上白色的后脑勺。<br/>以及挡风玻璃前飞起来的行道树。<br/>“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦好快好快好快太快了太快了太快了你竟然会开车啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”</p><p>“吵死了。”<br/>一方通行伸手拨开了后座的车窗，大股大股的冷风灌进来，堵死了上条大叫的嘴。<br/>“啊噗噜噜咦咦咦咦咦咦咦————！”<br/>上条咬紧了两排大白牙，嘴唇被吹得合不拢，寒冷和惊恐一并从喉底涌上来，挤出牙缝的时候变成了一堆稀奇古怪的音节。</p><p>“手给我抓紧了。”<br/>“呜啊？”<br/>还没等他消化完这句话，车身就跟着一方通行手中飞转的方向盘来了个大漂移，巨大的惯性直接让他的脸跟后备箱的花纹来了个亲密接触。<br/>“One life forever~ You put it in your pocket~”<br/>洗澡换衣服也不忘带在身边的迷你收音机应该是被压到了开关，自顾自地放起音乐来。</p><p>车突然在路边停下了，后备箱被打开，白色的人皱着眉让上条下来。他从后备箱里爬出来，音乐还在响。<br/>“Everybody's got to love someone sometime~”<br/>“我我我认罪认罚，当时其实是我的收音机响了......”<br/>上条以为一方通行是因为听到了音乐才停的车，马上一脸紧张地抱住了收音机。</p><p>“噗，谁管你啊？车没油了，跟我用走的。”<br/>一方通行皱起眉，给了他一个手刀，一半生气一半笑。</p><p>对了，我叫上条当麻，你呢？<br/>我吗？一方通行歪着头思考了一下，然后作出手枪的手势指向前方。<br/>不断延伸的十五号公路尽头，是刚刚升起的朝阳。他们第一次越过黑夜的拦截线，将“欢迎来到拉斯维加斯”的灯牌甩在背后。<br/>“一方通行。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>垣根帝督相关的部分我分开放吧，深夜实在写不下去了orz<br/>关于烟，完事后别人故作尊敬地塞给方的烟，迷迷糊糊的状态一闻到就会呛醒。<br/>方小时候在日本，后来跟木原来了拉斯维加斯。<br/>条是受了某件事的打击被朋友劝说出去疯玩一次散散心，什么事可以自行猜测                                                                                                                  本文默认赌城治安不大好，像木原这种人死了警察一般会觉得是帮派火并，寻仇之类的，一般不会深究</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>